Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to input/output (IO) interfaces. More particularly, embodiments relate to an IO connector configuration having separate power supply contacts for peripheral device IO and logic circuits.
Discussion
Computing systems may include one or more USB (Universal Serial Bus, e.g., USB Specification 3.0, Rev. 1.0, Nov. 12, 2008, USB Implementers Forum) ports to support IO communication with peripheral components such as keyboards, mice, cameras, and so forth. The contacts of a typical USB port may have a single dedicated pin to power peripheral devices. Accordingly, the host computing system may have limited ability to optimize peripheral devices for power and performance.